


Holiday Romance

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship, RipFic, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Sara and Gideon accidentally end up on a 'Couples Cruise', and decide to just enjoy themselves rather than lose their money.When an old friend of Sara asks her to help out because one of the crew is sick, Gideon finds herself acting as the fake girlfriend to Rip Hunter who is onboard to review the cruise events.





	Holiday Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).

> For Timeship Week Day 4:Trope Day - Have a favourite trope? Friends to lovers? Sharing a bed? Coffeeshop meeting? Character whump? Whatever it is, have Timeship live through it.  
So here is todays second fic, Happy Birthday IncendiaGlacies.

Sara winced under the weight of her friend’s glare. Granted she should have paid a _little_ more attention to what she was booking when she booked their vacation but, in her defence, she had been pretty drunk at the time so could be forgiven for accidentally booking them on a couple’s cruise.

“Okay,” Sara said with a smile, “Gideon, we can either go home and lose a lot of money, or we have a fun two weeks on a cruise ship. We can lie by a pool in the sun all day doing nothing but eat and drink as much as we want.”

Gideon grimaced.

“You’ve already got the time off work and we’re here,” Sara reminded her, “It’ll be two weeks and I promise you’ll enjoy yourself. What do you say?”

Sighing Gideon nodded, “Fine.”

Sara grinned and slipped her arm through Gideon’s, “Come on then, let’s go find our cabin, darling.”

Gideon rolled her eyes before walking onto the large ship with her friend.

Standing on the balcony to their cabin, was a lot more spacious than she had expected it to be, Gideon took a deep breath of the sea air watching the land disappear into the horizon deciding she was going to enjoy her time here.

She knew Sara was just trying to help by dragging her on this vacation but, as Gideon tried to tell her friend, getting over a break-up took time. Shaking herself Gideon headed back into the cabin finding Sara in her bikini pulling out a beach towel from her case.

“I thought you were unpacking?” Gideon asked.

Sara rolled her eyes, “In this weather? I am going to the pool to work on my tan. Get changed and come with me.”

“I should unpack,” Gideon said.

“Why?” Sara demanded, “No one you know is on this boat. No one is going to care if you’re a little wrinkled. To be honest you could use it.”

Unable to stop herself Gideon laughed, “Go and find us a spot, I’ll be right behind you.”

“Then enjoy the view,” Sara grinned before she sauntered out the cabin.

Part of Gideon wanted to stay hidden in the cabin but knew that Sara wouldn’t leave her alone so changed into one of her bathing costumes. Not as confident as Sara she wasn’t ready to wear the red bikini her friend had made her buy. Looking at herself in the mirror, Gideon took a deep breath and told herself that she was going to have a good time and ‘he’ was not going to be thought about for the next two weeks.

Wrapping a sarong around her waist, Gideon picked up the bag with her book and sun cream, put her hat on and grabbed a beach towel before heading out to enjoy her holiday.

*********************************************

“Welcome to the Jewel of Paradise.”

“Thank you for having me, Captain Baxter,” Rip said with a flourished bow, before he laughed, “It’s good to see you, Eve.”

She grinned and hugged him, “You look good. I couldn’t believe it when I saw your name on the memo.”

“Well mother is still in plaster and you know her standards for these things,” Rip shrugged, “So I agreed to come and do the review. It means you don’t have to go through this more than once.”

Eve laughed before turning to the woman at her side, “Rip, you remember Kendra Saunders, our Entertainment Director.”

“Of course, it’s good to see you again,” Rip said to the smiling woman.

Kendra nodded, “You too, Mr Hunter.”

“Rip is fine,” he told her.

“Of course,” Kendra smiled before grimacing, “Unfortunately we might not actually be able to offer all the usual activities for this tour.”

“Why?” Rip asked.

“The crew member who runs the aerobics and fitness sessions is in hospital,” Kendra told him, “She had an emergency appendectomy last night.”

Rip frowned, “That is unfortunate.”

“I may have a temporary solution,” Kendra continued quickly, “During the welcome talk I noticed that a friend of mine is onboard. I checked and she’ll be here for the next two weeks. I might be able to persuade her to help.”

Folding his arms across his chest Rip said, “Considering this is a couples cruise, her other half might not be exactly happy about it.”

“We can look into giving them compensation,” Eve noted, “Kendra, can you locate and bring them to my office? If she doesn’t agree then we’ll think of something else.”

Kendra nodded and disappeared.

Eve slipped her arm through her foster brother’s and started them walking, “And you didn’t think to bring someone with you since this is a couples cruise?”

“I’ll work as part of the crew,” Rip shrugged, “It’ll be fine. The report will be just as accurate.”

“And you’ll still be just as alone,” Eve murmured under her breath.

Rip sat in Eve’s office musing. 

He was only here because his mother asked him to come in her place, it wasn’t something he did often but had accompanied her several times during reviews over the years so knew what she looked for. It was typical this one was a couples’ cruise, and he hadn’t been part of a couple for a very long time, so spending two weeks surrounded by them was more than likely going to drive him crazy.

But he couldn’t say no his mother. Especially since she had a broken leg.

“Eve,” Kendra called as she knocked, opening the door she was followed in by two women. Both petite, one was blonde with blue eyes wearing a white bikini with a red wrap around her waist, the other woman who came in last had waves of chestnut brown hair, porcelain skin and storm grey eyes. She was wearing a black bathing costume with a black sarong around her waist. Rip felt himself straighten ever so slightly when she glanced at him.

“This is Sara Lance,” Kendra introduced the blonde, “She’s a fully certified aerobics instructor as well as a black belt in several martial arts. Sara, this is Eve Baxter the Captain of the ship.”

“Miss Lance,” Eve greeted her, “Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. Did Kendra explain the situation we’re in?”

Sara nodded, “Yes.”

“We’re more than happy to compensate you,” Rip spoke up before introducing himself, “I’m Michael Hunter, I’m one of the owners of the company that runs the cruise. We understand that this is your holiday with your partner but if you can help, we will offer you two weeks free on another of our cruises as well as a full refund for this one.”

“Gideon and I are just friends,” Sara told him, “And I’ve no problem helping out, especially with the terms you’ve given. But that does leave Gideon on her own.”

“I have an idea,” Eve spoke up with a smile making Rip frown because he knew that look on his foster sister’s face, “Miss Ryder, Rip is here to do a review of the cruise events, classes and trips that we offer. As this is a couples’ cruise he will stand out like a sore thumb,” she threw him an amused look, “Would you be amenable to accompanying him for the activities so he can blend in. I promise he’s a nice guy and will be a perfect gentleman.”

Rip frowned at Eve before turning to the beautiful woman adding, “It would only be for a few of the events to allow me to view how well they’re received.”

“Can we have a few minutes to discuss this?” Sara spoke up before Gideon could say anything.

“Of course,” Eve told her, “We’ll give you the office.”

Sara caught Kendra’s arm before she left and murmured, “Is he straight and single?”

Kendra nodded, “Definitely straight, terminally single.”

“Excellent,” Sara grinned before she turned to her friend when they were left alone, “Well...”

Gideon frowned, “Sara, I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

“Oh, come on,” Sara rolled her eyes, “He’s not bad to look at, seemed personable and, considering he owns the company, you’ll get nothing but the best.”

“Sara…”

“Gideon,” Sara cut her off, “I’m going to help them out. Kendra’s in a jam and she’s a friend. You didn’t want a vacation to begin with, so look at it like you’re taking a part-time job of sorts while we’re here.”

A slight grimace covered Gideon’s face before she nodded, “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Sara smiled, “And you never know, you might actually enjoy yourself.”

*********************************************

Rip nervously walked towards the cabin being used by the woman who would be acting as his girlfriend for the next few weeks. It had been a long, long time since he’d been in a relationship. He’d been in love once and when she’d died it had devastated him. He wasn’t looking to meet anyone new, but he couldn’t stop his smile at seeing the beautiful woman who opened the door. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress and her long hair was pulled back loosely from her face.

“Good morning, Miss Ryder,” he greeted her.

“Mr Hunter,” she nodded back.

“For crying out loud,” a voice came from within the room, Sara Lance appeared moving Gideon back from the door and tugging Rip inside shutting the door behind him, “Okay, remember you two are meant to be a couple who’ve been together long enough to come on vacation together. So, how about you start by using each other’s first names.”

“Good point,” Rip winced at his own stupidity, “Gideon, thank you again for your help.”

She gave him a warm smile, “Of course, Michael.”

“Actually, I prefer to be called Rip,” he told her adding at the confused looks he was being given by the two women, “It’s a long story.”

Sara nodded, “That’s a start, now remember you’re meant to be in love, so you have to act like it. Hold hands, affectionate looks, kiss her cheek.”

“I think I can handle that,” Rip said.

Gideon gave a slightly nervous nod, “Okay.”

Sara nodded with a smile, “Alright, I have a Tai Chi class to get to. What’s on the agenda for you two?”

“A cooking class,” Rip said, bemused by the laugh Sara let out and grimace on Gideon’s face, “What?”

Gideon winced, “Cooking is not one of my skills. In fact, I can barely manage to boil water without burning it.”

Rip laughed, “Well, I’m actually not bad so I’ll do most of the work.”

Gideon was not sure how she’d been talked into acting as Rip Hunter’s girlfriend for the next few weeks. Sara kept telling her it would be fine. She’d grilled Kendra the night before about the man and her conclusion was that he was a nice guy. Sara reminded Gideon that everything would be in groups, but if at any time Gideon felt uncomfortable then to leave and call her.

The room being used for the class was full, with one bench free at the front waiting for them, Gideon grimaced at the sight.

“Is something wrong?” Rip asked softly.

She shrugged, “Being at the front when I’m so bad at cooking is not my idea of fun.”

Rip squeezed her arm, “But it allows me to see the rest of the class and the teacher. Don’t worry,” he smiled comfortingly, “Come on.”

Gideon let him lead her to the front of the room and they took their place at the bench. To her relief most of the ingredients were sitting in bowls, already chopped, so she wouldn’t end up in the infirmary with sliced fingers. Glancing round she could see all the others were giggling and holding hands, a wave of sadness filled her remembering when that would have been her. She jumped when a hand touched her arm.

“Are you alright?” Rip asked kindly.

Gideon put a smile on her face, “I’m fine. Just thinking.”

He nodded, “It’s starting.”

Rip liked to cook.

It was something that helped him relax, it was what had bonded him with his mother when she first took him in, and he had loved to cook for Miranda.

The woman at his side was obviously nervous as the class started but he understood that she was pretending to be dating him and it was not a comfortable thing for either of them.

“Here,” he held out the spoon with some of the sauce to her, “Taste this.”

Gideon sipped the liquid her eyes widening in delight, “That’s delicious.”

Rip smiled at words, “See, I do have some talent.”

She laughed, “I bow to your amazing chef skills.”

For the rest of the hour as they put together the recipe, Rip discovered his new friend hadn’t been kidding when she said she wasn’t good in the kitchen, but she handed him whatever he asked for and tasted everything he offered. Rip however found she was smart and had a wicked sense of humour.

“Alright, that’s the end of our session,” the instructor said with the completed meal in front of her, “You’ve all been sent the recipe to the email account you registered with. Come get a glass of wine or soda to have with your meal and thank you for coming.”

“What was your verdict?” Gideon asked, sipping her wine while she finished the pasta dish they’d made, well Rip had made, in the now empty room.

Rip smiled, “Good, the instructor was witty, kept the class going but didn’t go too fast. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves,” he glanced at her, “Even you.”

Gideon laughed, “As I said, I don’t cook.”

“Did you enjoy the class though?”

She paused for a moment before nodding, “Yes.”

“What about the dish itself?” Rip asked her.

“It was delicious,” Gideon mused, “Although I’m more a sweets person. Sara once said offer me chocolate and I’ll do almost anything.”

Rip gave an amused smile, “I’ll remember that.”

“Almost anything,” Gideon told him primly before she smiled back.

Picking up their empty plates Rip rinsed then loaded them into the dishwasher, placing the tablet in and starting it.

“Thank you for doing this with me today,” Rip told her, “I know you were talked into this, but it is extremely helpful.”

“You are welcome,” Gideon said softly, taking a quick drink she asked, “What is the next activity you need me to join you for?”

A thought flitted across Rip’s mind before he quickly shook it away, “Tomorrow we’re docking for the day.”

“Sara was hoping to spend the day on the beach,” Gideon nodded.

“Well, there is a walk to the waterfall with a picnic lunch supplied,” Rip told her, “The spot has been the scene of a lot of proposals.”

Gideon thought it over for a few minutes before nodding, “It sounds nice. But no proposal, please. I’m not ready for marriage.”

“I promise,” Rip laughed at her teasing smile.

*********************************************

“You know you’re not exactly an outdoors person,” Sara noted as she watched Gideon get ready for her day out.

“Rip assures me it isn’t a hard walk,” Gideon replied.

Sara shrugged, “Well, just be careful you don’t do yourself an injury. Drink plenty of water, wear sunscreen and a hat.”

“Anything else, Mum?” Gideon asked acidly.

“There’s a waterfall,” Sara mused, “Tell me you’ve got a bathing costume on so you can go swimming.”

Gideon rolled her eyes, “You do realise I’m an adult?”

“And you do realise you’re going to a romantic spot with a guy who every time he’s seen you checks you out?” Sara threw back at her, “Maybe have a little bit of fun.”

Shaking her head Gideon grabbed her bag and left to meet Rip.

“The Waterfall Walk is one of the most popular tours we do,” Eve noted, “And we hold the record for the number of proposals made on it. We’ve had one on every tour.”

Rip laughed as he scanned his emails, “Well, I’ll try not to jinx your perfect record.”

“How’s your new girlfriend?” Eve asked amused.

Frowning Rip reminded her, “It is a business arrangement you made.”

“You know,” Eve said gently, “Miranda has been gone for a long time. You could try letting down those walls for a while. Meet someone, date.”

“I date,” Rip noted sharply.

“You don’t date,” Eve rolled her eyes at him, “You go for ‘dinner’ every so often when mother or I force you to then never see them again.”

Rip glared at her. It was a look which could cow many people but had never worked on Eve.

“I’m just saying that Gideon is smart, beautiful and you’re going to be spending time with her for the next few weeks,” Eve rested her hand on his shoulder, “Maybe try to get to know her and once this is over, ask her out properly.”

“Have you met this woman?” Rip asked incredulously before sighing slightly, “She’d never want to date me.” 

Eve tilted her head and punched him on the arm.

“What was that for?”

“The only person allowed to insult you and put you down is me,” Eve reminded him, “You’re a catch, brother dear. Don’t ever forget it.”

Rip jumped to his feet, “I should go.”

“Rip,” Eve called after him, “It’s a very romantic walk.”

Dodging the wad of paper that he threw at her head, Eve grinned at him. Her laughter followed him out the room.

Gideon stared at the view in front of her. 

The clear water cascaded down the cliffs into a deep blue pool, the droplets from the spray were like jewels when the sunlight hit them.

“What do you think?” Rip asked from her side.

She turned to him and smiled brightly, “It is absolutely beautiful.”

“And Eve’s streak continues,” Rip chuckled, motioning over to the couple in the small grotto under the waterfall with one on bended knee. He offered Gideon his hand, “Do you want to go for a closer look?”

Taking his hand, she smiled, “Sounds great.”

They started walking down the path towards the pool, and as they moved closer Gideon felt the spray from the waterfall cool the air around them. There were several blankets set up around the clearing surrounding the water, separate enough so that there was at least the illusion of privacy.

Rip took Gideon’s bag from her and placed it on the blanket at the furthest edge.

“So, you can watch over everything?” Gideon teased.

He rolled his eyes, “Means I can talk to the crew without disturbing the couples.”

Gideon chuckled.

“Do you want to go for a swim?” Rip asked, “Cool off after the walk.”

Looking at the inviting clear pool of water before her Gideon nodded, “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

She quickly pulled off her t-shirt, sliding out of her shorts and removing her shoes. With a quick grin in Rip’s direction she headed to the edge and waded in.

Rip watched Gideon slowly wade into the water wearing an aqua-green bathing costume that showed off her figure with her long chestnut hair flowing down her back.

“Are you coming?” Gideon called back to him.

Pulling off his own t-shirt he walked to the edge, Gideon was swimming with slow graceful strokes and Rip watched her for several moments before he walked further into the pool.

Dipping into the cool water, Rip swam over to join Gideon who had climbed up and was now sitting on the rocks around the edge. Climbing up to sit with her, Rip turned to look at the couples who had joined them on the walk as they swam and laughed.

Part of him wanted to leave because it was something he didn’t have, but the other part was enjoying spending time with the woman who had agreed to help him.

“Can I ask you something?” Rip said after a moment.

“Of course.”

“If you and Sara are only friends, why did you come on a couples cruise?”

Gideon laughed, “Because she was trying to cheer me up.”

Rip raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Gideon gave a small sigh, “It was after I had a rather horrible break-up.”

“You don’t have to tell me about that,” Rip said softly.

She let out a small sigh of relief that he didn’t push, “We were in my apartment one Friday night after Sara failed to persuade me to go out. She decided since I wasn’t going out then we were ‘staying in’. We both had a little too much wine, I fell asleep and I woke up to find she’d booked us on the trip.”

Rip mused this over for a moment before asking, “When did you realise…”

“When we reached the dock and saw all the signs,” Gideon shook her head.

He began to laugh, “So I assume you decided just to come anyway.”

“Two weeks of sunshine, good food and we didn’t want to lose our money,” Gideon replied.

“I’m glad you decided to,” Rip said softly, adding quickly, “Sara has been a lifesaver for us.”

Lunch was served about twenty minutes later. After they’d eaten Gideon lay back on the blanket enjoying the sunshine while Rip talked to the crew who were working the tour. She was glad that Sara had persuaded her to come on the cruise and to help Rip.

It had only been two days, but she was enjoying herself.

“You should be careful,” Rip’s voice came from her side making her open her eyes, “You’re becoming slightly pink. You don’t want to burn.”

Gideon nodded and pulled her t-shirt on moving into the shaded area.

“Why are you here?” Gideon asked him, quickly clarifying, “Do you always do these reviews?”

“No,” Rip replied with a shrug, “I’m only here because my mother broke her leg skiing. Since she has very exacting standards for these reviews, she wanted me to do it rather than someone she didn’t raise.”

“You couldn’t say no?” Gideon asked amused.

He winced, “She’s very hard to say no to. Especially when she uses the plaster on her leg to make me feel bad.”

Gideon chuckled, “Were you going to say no?”

He gave a slight shrug making her laugh even more.

The walk back from the waterfall was quiet, everyone was tired from the day. Gideon was aware of Rip’s arm slung around her waist as they walked. She knew it was just for show, but it was comforting having him at her side on the rocky path.

Reaching the dock, Gideon was disappointed when he moved away from her.

“Thank you for coming with me today,” Rip said as they walked up onto the ship once more, “It makes things so much easier.”

“I enjoyed it,” Gideon told him with a smile, “The view was worth the walk, and the company was pleasant.”

He smiled back at her, “Good,” taking a step back from her Rip nodded, “I have some things to do and you should probably get some cream on your shoulders. They’re quite pink.”

“I’m going to have to listen to Sara tell me off for not looking after myself,” Gideon rolled her eyes.

“Or she’ll come after me,” he replied.

“That is very possible,” Gideon laughed, “Is there anything else for today?”

Rip shook his head, “No. Tomorrow there are a few things I need to review. If that’s alright?”

Nodding, Gideon smiled again, “That sounds fine. Should I ask what they are?”

“I’ll send you the information tonight,” Rip promised.

Giving her a quick nod, Rip pressed a quick kiss to her cheek then started away leaving Gideon watching him with a smile, pulled away from her thoughts when Sara arrived.

“Hey,” the other woman bounced over, “How was your day?”

“It was good,” Gideon grinned as Sara slid her arm through Gideon’s and started them back to their cabin.

*********************************************

The next few days Gideon joined Rip for a few more activities that the ship had scheduled. The quiz was particularly fun, although Gideon realised half-way through that it wasn’t a good idea for Rip to win but hadn’t counted on his competitiveness.

Thankfully Kendra was overseeing the quiz and, somehow, lost their entry but she let them know afterwards they had won by a large margin. They joined a team for a water polo tournament, their team coming a very close second. The wine tasting had been enjoyable, even if they both felt they made up a lot of what they were tasting. While the class on folding towels had Gideon laughing for almost the entire hour as she learned she was not artistic, and her swan towel looked lopsided.

“So,” Gideon said as Rip walked her back to her cabin, “What is on tomorrows agenda?”

Rip chuckled, “There is a dance class in the morning and in the afternoon,” he paused and smiled, “I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Should I be worried?” Gideon asked.

“I think it’s something you’ll enjoy,” he promised.

Giving him a hard stare for a moment, Gideon finally nodded, “Alright I trust you. But I should warn you about the dance class. I have two-left feet.”

Rip raised an eyebrow, “I doubt that,” he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

A little bemused by the gesture, Gideon watched Rip leave for several minutes before she headed into her cabin.

“Alright,” Manuel, the dance instructor called, “Let’s try this with the music.”

Gideon grimaced slightly, aware of Rip’s arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand holding hers while they were pressed close together. The music began and Gideon counted to eight before she did the few steps they’d been taught. She could feel Rip was smiling amused but tried to ignore him.

“Well done,” Manuel turned the music off, “Now, let’s go over the next few steps.”

Glancing at Rip, Gideon frowned at him, “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” he asked, the amusement never leaving his face.

“Just because you already know how to dance,” Gideon told him as they continued to go through the small section of steps they’d been taught.

Rip shrugged, “My mother insisted I know how since I usually had to accompany her to functions.”

Gideon stumbled slightly, Rip caught her keeping her upright, “Thank you,” she murmured.

“I still need you for a few days,” Rip told her with a teasing smile.

She felt her cheeks begin to burn slightly, grateful when the instructor drew their attention to him once more.

The lesson ended and Gideon joined in the applause for the instructor. Manuel gave a flourished bow before he started to pack up.

“I need to chat with him quickly,” Rip said, “Do you want to get some lunch before this afternoons activity?”

“Which you still haven’t told me about,” Gideon noted.

He grinned at her mischievously, “I told you, it’s a surprise.”

Rolling her eyes, Gideon nodded, “Lunch would be lovely.”

Rip gave her another smile, “I’ll meet you at the pool bar in thirty minutes. Once I talk to Manuel, I have a quick thing I need to do in the office.”

Gideon nodded, “Okay.”

With another quick smile and a peck on the cheek, Rip headed over to the other side of the room. Gideon grabbed her bag and started back to her cabin to change. Twenty-five minutes later she walked into the pool bar looking around for Rip.

“Hi, Gideon,” Kendra appeared at her side, “Rip asked us to keep you guys a booth and to tell you he will be here in a few minutes.”

“Thank you,” she followed the other woman round to the booths at the back overlooking the ocean, “Can you tell me what I’ve agreed to go to with him this afternoon?”

Kendra gave her a bemused look, “You don’t know?”

“Rip has told me it’s a secret,” Gideon frowned annoyed, “Even the information in my cabin just says ‘secret’.”

Laughing Kendra nodded, “Yeah, Eve mentioned he likes to hack things on occasion to annoy her. Sorry, Gideon but if he’s determined to keep it a surprise,” she shrugged, “He is my boss.”

Sighing Gideon slid into the booth and picked up the menu. Almost ten minutes later Rip appeared and slid in across from her.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he apologised, “That took a little longer than I expected. Have you ordered?”

“I was waiting for you,” Gideon replied.

He gave a small nod and glanced at the menu before motioning over the waitress so they could order.

“I’m beginning to understand why you had no one come here with you,” Gideon noted teasingly once they placed their order, “You may be able to cook and dance but the lateness and smug secret keeping is a bit of a turn off.”

Rip laughed in surprise and threw his napkin at her, “I was engaged years ago,” he said softly, “But she…ah she died, and I’ve never met anyone…”

Gideon winced as he trailed off, “I’m sorry.”

“No,” he reached out and squeezed her hand, “It was a miracle Miranda even dated me. I tend to be quite anti-social. I prefer computers to people usually.”

Smiling softly Gideon nodded, “I know what you mean.”

Gideon chuckled as Rip told a story from his days at University while leading her to their destination. As they walked into the room, the sweet smell hit her instantly and Gideon’s eyes widened in delight.

“Chocolate?” she turned to Rip.

“One of our chefs makes sweets and is going to teach us how to create a few ourselves,” Rip told her with a grin.

Laughing Gideon gave him a hug.

“Then you like your surprise?” Rip breathed in her ear as he enfolded her in his arms.

She kissed his cheek, “I do.”

“Then come on,” Rip took her hand, “I made sure to keep us a space right next to the chocolate fountain.”

Gideon grinned and followed on. The delicious smell filled the world around her, and Gideon bounced excited to try everything.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” the woman who was taking the class, “I’m Geri, the pastry chef for the Twilight Restaurant here on the ship. Welcome to heaven.” She paused and smiled, “Now, I know the description of this class is that we make sweets but to be honest we might not manage to make anything. I will teach you what I can but I’m not going to care if we manage to make the sweets or not. As long as you all take a taste every so often and have fun then this will be a great time.”

Gideon smiled at Rip before dipping a finger into the bowl of chocolate in front of her. He followed her example and dipped a finger in too, surprised when Gideon licked the chocolate off his finger.

“Almost anything for chocolate,” she whispered as Geri started the class.

Gideon continued to giggle as Rip tried to clean off some of the chocolate covering his shirt at the end of the class.

“You were almost in the bowl at times,” Rip groused, “How are you spotless?”

With an innocent smile she dipped her finger in the small bowl of chocolate sitting next to her, “Because I would not waste any,” she sucked the chocolate off her finger with a cheeky grin.

Shaking his head Rip decided the shirt was a lost cause and just to change.

“I take it the class met your standards?” Gideon asked, as she dipped a piece of wafer into the chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

Rip shrugged slightly embarrassed, “This wasn’t part of my review since it is one of the most popular classes on the itinerary. I just thought you’d enjoy it.”

A blush covered Gideon’s cheeks and she breathed, “I did.”

“Then the sacrifice of my shirt was worth it,” Rip smiled back.

They stood in silence for several minutes, before Gideon asked, “What is on the agenda for tomorrow?”

“Nothing,” Rip replied, “We’re in dock tomorrow. There are a few excursions which aren’t organised by us available for the passengers. You get a day free of me but if you and Sara want to go on one of the tours, I can arrange for you to join. At no cost to either of you.”

Gideon smiled at him, “You don’t have to do that, Rip.”

He shrugged, “You’re both helping us a great deal, it’s the least I can do.”

“I’ll speak with Sara,” Gideon told him.

“Also, the day after tomorrow we take on new people so there will be very little on that day,” Rip told her, “But I have organised something as a thank you for you.”

“You don’t…”

“Humour me,” Rip told her, “Besides since Sara is currently part of the crew then she’ll be busy all day.”

“Should I ask what my thank you is?”

Rip smiled, “It’s another surprise.”

“I don’t normally like surprises,” Gideon told him before looking around the room, “But considering how well you did with the last one, I’ll trust you.”

*********************************************

Sara and Gideon spent the next day sitting by the pool, as they had originally planned to for their time on the ship. Because they were in dock most people were off the ship, either wandering around on their own or on one of the tours, meaning the pool and surrounding bar were quiet.

Gideon was surprised by how much she missed spending time with Rip. She’d spotted him early that day and he’d gave her a quick smile before disappearing with Eve in deep discussion.

“Missing your significant other?” Sara teased when Gideon sighed slightly.

“No…what?”

Sara chuckled, “I’m just saying you and Rip have been quite cosy recently.”

“It’s…we’re…it’s not like that,” Gideon said softly, “He’s become a friend.”

Sara grinned again, “Of course.”

“You were the one who told us we had to act as though we were dating,” Gideon reminded her friend, “That’s just what you’re seeing.”

Smirking amused, Sara nodded, “Of course. The fact he took you to the sweet making class when he wasn’t reviewing it because he knows you love chocolate, just friends.”

“Sara,” Gideon stated sharply in a tone that told her friend she wasn’t discussing it anymore. 

Not losing her amused smile Sara leaned back on her sunbed and closed her eyes to enjoy her peaceful day.

They had dinner together that night with a few of the crew Sara had become friendly with before they went to one of the shows then the bar for a final drink. Sara smiled to herself to see Gideon was having a good time, which had been the entire purpose of her booking their vacation.

And even though Gideon had no idea what Rip had set up for the next day when they would both be busy, Sara did. It was clear to see that her friend liked him, but Sara could also see that Rip was very taken by her.

Gideon, despite what she said, was still a little shy after what the bastard who was not to be named did and, from what Kendra had told her it sounded like Rip hadn’t dated properly since he lost his fiancé. Which meant Sara had a feeling she might have to make sure they kept in touch after the cruise had finished.

It was now a week since the start of the cruise and it was what the crew called ‘turnover day’ where new guests joined the ship and others left so it was busy for the entire crew, including Sara and Rip.

Gideon smiled opening the door of her cabin to Rip, “Good morning,” she greeted him, “Perfect time as always.”

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Nodding Gideon grabbed her bag and followed him, as they moved through the ship she wondered where he was taking her.

“Rip?” she asked confused when they reached the spa.

“You have been booked in for the full day deluxe package,” Rip told her, before turning to the woman standing there, “Amaya here is your therapist for the day and will tell you what treatments you can choose to have. Lunch is included.”

“This is…” she paused and beamed, “Wonderful.”

“Hopefully by the time you’re finished, Sara will be free,” he told her, “Enjoy your day.”

Gideon watched him start to leave, calling his name he turned back and Gideon wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “This is so generous.”

Kissing his cheek quickly, Gideon allowed Amaya to lead her to get changed not seeing the smile on Rip’s lips or the way he touched his cheek where her lips had been.

“Did you drop Gideon off at her latest surprise?” Sara asked amused when Rip arrived at her side for the welcome talk.

Rip frowned at her, “Don’t you work for me?”

“For a week more,” Sara reminded him, “And technically I’m doing you a favour.”

“Not if you accept my offer,” Rip noted.

Sara smiled slightly, “I’m thinking about it. Until I do though, this is still a favour and I can let you know that if you do anything to hurt my friend in any way, I will throw you off this ship.”

Rip smiled slightly before telling her, “I would never hurt Gideon, Sara. I promise you.”

“Okay,” Sara nodded, “I’ll hold you to that.” 

She flicked her eyebrows at him amused but before he could reply two of the new guests caught her eye and Sara swore.

“What’s wrong?” Rip demanded worriedly.

“You’ve been told about Gideon’s ex, right?” Sara asked.

Rip nodded, “Briefly.”

“He just walked in with the woman he cheated on her with,” Sara grimaced.

*********************************************

Gideon left the spa feeling totally, utterly and completely relaxed. Her skin was glowing from the body scrub and facial, every bit of stress had been massaged out of her muscles and her nails were freshly painted.

She saw Sara waiting for her and smiled at her friend, “Hi. How was your day?” At Sara’s serious face, Gideon frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“Max came onboard with the new arrivals,” Sara got straight to the point, “With her.”

The relaxation of the day disappeared in an instance and Gideon shook her head, “That’s not funny, Sara.”

“I’m not joking,” Sara rested her hand on Gideon’s arm, “Look, I know this is the last thing you wanted at all, never mind on vacation, but you get to show him that he means nothing to you now. Besides, it may only be fake, but you have Rip. Not bad looking, rich, kind and will happily play the doting new boyfriend to show Max exactly what he lost.”

Gideon shook her head trying to hold back tears.

Sara hugged her tightly, “Rip and Eve invited us to have dinner with them tonight in private so you don’t run into him before you’re ready.”

Gideon stood on the balcony of Eve’s private dining room after dinner taking several deep breaths of the cool evening air.

“You know,” Rip’s voice came from behind her, “I’m a good listener if you want to talk about it?”

Gideon sighed softly when he stood at her side. Resting her head against him, Gideon took comfort in the man who had become her friend over the past week, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“I thought he loved me,” she said finally, Rip said nothing just hugged her tighter, “Max was charming, funny, didn’t mind that I’m smarter than most people and I thought I was in love with him.”

“What happened?” Rip asked.

She sighed, “He travelled for work, so it wasn’t unusual that I didn’t see him more than once or twice a week. Then Sara dragged me to Central City to pick up some equipment from a shop, because she didn’t want to pay for delivery,” looking up into his kind green eyes she shook her head, “We went for lunch and he was there. With his other girlfriend.”

Rip let out a long breath but didn’t ask the question he really wanted to, instead waiting for her to continue.

“I was just going to leave,” Gideon said after several minutes, “But I forgot Sara was with me. She tossed a carafe of red wine over his head and told him never to come near me again or he would regret it.”

Rip chuckled, “I think I would have done a lot worse,” he rested his cheek against her hair holding her close before whispering, “He’s a fool. If he couldn’t see what an amazing woman you are then it’s his loss.”

Turning, Gideon looked up at him, smiling shyly at his words.

“Come back inside and have some dessert,” Rip moved her, “I made sure to get something with a lot of chocolate.”

*********************************************

The next few days, Gideon continued to help Rip by going to the classes and sessions with him. He promised her they’d do the sweet making class again to make her smile and did all he could to ensure they didn’t run into Max. Which worked for a while.

Unfortunately, a few days later her luck ran out. They had a cocktail making class in the afternoon and Rip was running slightly late. Gideon stood just outside the room watching the few clouds in the sky when she heard Max’s voice.

“Gideon,” the smooth tones that used to make her shiver came from her side, “I didn’t realise you were onboard. This is a wonderful surprise.”

Forcing herself to simply smile slightly at him, Gideon replied, “Hello, Max.”

“You look as beautiful as always,” he gave the smile that once charmed her easily. When she didn’t reply Max continued, “I hate the way things ended between us. Sara didn’t give me any chance to talk to you, to explain everything.”

“It all seemed completely clear what was going on without an explanation,” Gideon replied coldly.

Max stepped into her and caught her hand, “Gideon…”

“Darling,” Rip’s voice came from behind before Max could say anything else, “Sorry I’m late.”

Turning she smiled as he leaned in and touched his lips to the side of her mouth, but from the angle Max was standing she knew it looked like a real kiss.

Max coughed and Rip pulled back, wrapping his arm around Gideon’s waist as he smiled at Max.

“Sorry, I interrupted,” Rip said guilelessly.

Gideon smiled at him, “Max and I were just saying hello. Max Connor, this is Michael Hunter.”

Rip offered his hand and Gideon watched not fully surprised when Max didn’t take it instantly although she saw Max recognised Rip’s name and that he was an owner of the cruise.

“How did you meet?” Max asked, his voice strained.

Rip laughed, “In a coffee shop, we both reached for a piece of chocolate cake and I got it first. What else could I do but offer to share it with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met? We had coffee, then dinner and we’ve barely been apart since that day,” hearing the bartender start the class, Rip apologised, “I’m afraid we have to go, it was nice to meet you.”

Before Max could say another word, Rip moved Gideon inside.

“Are you okay?” he breathed as they walked to the bench waiting for them.

Gideon nodded, “Thank you.”

“What are friends for?” Rip smiled squeezing her hand.

That night Sara was spending the evening with the crew, it was a traditional get together they had every tour and Gideon convinced her to go enjoy herself. Gideon was having a quick dinner before heading to her cabin to have an early night. She heard a blast of music and turned to see Max stand before getting down on one knee presenting a diamond ring to the woman sitting at the table with him.

Gideon felt her body fill with ice as she watched the man who she thought would one day do this for her, get down on one knee to another woman. Angry at herself for once again letting him get to her, Gideon forced herself to wait until everyone stood to applaud the happy couple before quietly leaving the dining room.

Standing in the empty corridor, Gideon started to cry. It was stupid, she knew it was stupid. She hated him. He had completely humiliated her for the second time but couldn’t stop crying over him.

“Gideon?”

Hearing Rip’s concerned voice Gideon started to wipe her eyes when Rip pulled her into his arms.

“You can cry,” he whispered softly, “It’s okay.”

“It’s stupid to care,” Gideon whispered against his chest.

Rip tightened his embrace, “No it’s not. You can be upset and angry for as long as you need.”

Gideon let out a soft sigh as he gently rocked her, sinking into the comfort Rip was offering disappointed when he pulled away.

“Wait here for me,” Rip told her gently, “Promise?”

Gideon nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He gave her a quick smile before disappearing through the door into the kitchen. Rip reappeared carrying a bag before resting his arm around her shoulders and leading her through the corridors. They reached the door and Gideon frowned confused.

“Where are we?”

“My cabin but,” Rip said quickly, “I promise there’s nothing untoward about my bringing you here. Trust me?”

She nodded tiredly.

He opened the door and motioned her inside, Gideon stalled surprised by the size of the room she walked into.

“This is your cabin?” she asked.

Rip chuckled, “VIP suite. There are a few perks with my job. To be honest the only reason I’m using it is because there were no smaller cabins available.”

“It is three times the size of the one Sara and I have,” Gideon murmured.

Rip placed the bag he was carrying on the table, before touching her arm, “Come on, this way.”

Gideon allowed him to move her through the room to a set of sliding doors, she started to laugh when she saw several large cushions sitting against the wall.

“What are these for?”

“You can hear the music from the theatre in this spot,” Rip told her, “I like to sit here and read most nights.”

Gideon smiled slightly, “Why bring me here?”

“Because I thought you might need somewhere to hide,” he told her, “As much as you love Sara, she’ll want you to talk about it.”

“You’re not going to make me talk about it?”

Rip shook his head, “I have chocolate cake and red wine. We can talk about anything you want, or you can sit and listen to the music. I’m only halfway through my book.”

“Chocolate cake sounds nice,” Gideon said softly.

“Get comfortable,” Rip told her, “And I will get you a slice.”

Rip watched Gideon as she settled on the cushions, frowning at how she pulled her knees up to her chest and stared out at the stars. In the time they’d spent together Rip had come to care for Gideon, he looked forward to spending time with her each day and found himself smiling for no reason in her presence. Tonight, watching her heart being stepped on by a man who had already broken it had made him angrier than he had been in a long time.

He cut them both a generous slice of cake and poured two glasses of wine, taking them out to the balcony Rip handed Gideon one of each before taking a seat on the cushions beside her.

They sat in silence for several minutes, before Gideon sighed, “I know I shouldn’t still feel like this. It’s been nine months and I don’t even think of him like that anymore. Sara can’t understand why I’m not dating again. I guess I’m just a sad pathetic loser.”

“Nine months of no dating?” Rip said softly before shrugging, “I’m at nine years.”

“What?”

He sighed sadly, “I met Miranda at University during the first week and we got engaged the day we graduated. We were meeting my mother for lunch one day to discuss the wedding. Miranda touched my arm as we walked into the restaurant, said she felt strange and sat down on the ground. Then she was simply gone. Brain aneurism.”

“I’m so sorry, Rip,” Gideon whispered.

He squeezed her hand, “I’m not telling you this for sympathy, but to let you know that I am even sadder than you. I’ve avoided relationships ever since.”

Gideon laughed softly, “Well, if you were with someone then I wouldn’t have had such a fun time.”

“Then my inability to date is a benefit for you,” Rip laughed too.

She gave a sigh and rested her head against his arm, just sitting and listening to the music coming from above them.

The music finished and Gideon knew she had to move from the small haven Rip had made for her. She was truly grateful that he had been with her tonight and was reluctant to leave his comforting presence but knew she had to.

“I should go and let you get some sleep,” Gideon spoke up, “Thank you for this.”

Rip stood and pulled her to her feet, “You’re welcome.”

As they walked to the door, Gideon was aware of the fact he was still holding her hand. She turned to Rip, stretched up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Rip caught her around the waist before she could move away. Resting her hands on his chest, Gideon stared into the amazing green eyes gazing at her for a few moments until he closed the space between them.

It was a soft kiss, but there was no mistaking the intention. Rip broke the kiss waiting for her reaction, when she didn’t pull away Rip kissed her again. Gideon leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

*********************************************

Gideon sighed in contentment as she slowly woke up, cosy and comfortable. She could feel Rip’s warm body beside her, his arms wrapped around her his fingers drew patterns on her skin.

Opening her eyes, Gideon was greeted to the sight of Rip watching her with a smile on his face, his green eyes soft and filled with wonder.

“Good morning,” he smiled at her.

“Morning,” Gideon felt a blush cover her cheeks, “This is…”

“Nice?” Rip suggested.

She laughed, “I was going to say unexpected but nice is a good description.”

Rip kissed her, and Gideon moaned with pleasure sliding her fingers into his hair.

“Don’t we have one of the couple activities soon?” Gideon asked, letting out a sigh as Rip began to kiss along her neck.

“We could skip it and stay here all day,” Rip suggested as continued to nuzzle at her skin.

Gideon let out a giggle, “What would your mother say?”

Rip pulled back and looked down at her, “That’s the way to kill the mood.”

“I do not want to be blamed for you not doing your job, Mr Hunter,” Gideon told him archly.

“We have about an hour and a half…” he leaned in to kiss her again.

Gideon pressed a finger to his lips stopping him, “I thought you had to do some work this morning.

Groaning Rip nodded.

“How about after today’s class, we have lunch here?” Gideon suggested.

Rip kissed her once more, “Sounds wonderful.”

Gideon walked back to her cabin feeling like she was floating on air. Her evening had been incredible with the man who had come from nowhere into her life. Until last night, Gideon would have said he was simply a friend who made her smile. She hadn’t realised how deeply she was falling for him until he’d kissed her.

Reaching the cabin that she was sharing with Sara, Gideon was relieved that her friend was not there and neither of their beds had been slept in. Jumping into the shower, Gideon washed her hair wishing she’d accepted Rip’s offer to wash it for her. But she knew they wouldn’t make that day’s activity if she had.

Sara arrived back just as Gideon finished dressing.

“Are you okay?” Sara asked instantly, “I was with Kendra and the gym staff all night. I didn’t hear until this morning what happened. The bastard knew you were here as well. Do you want me to throw him into the ocean?”

Gideon smiled at her friend’s concern, “I’m fine.”

“Even after…” Sara trailed off.

“Rip helped me feel better,” Gideon told her absently as she looked for her shoes.

Sara let out a gasp making Gideon turn to check she was alright.

“You slept with him?” Sara demanded with a stunned expression.

“What makes you think that?” Gideon started to brush her hair trying desperately not to blush.

“You’re glowing.”

“I’ve just had a shower,” Gideon reminded her.

Sara laughed, “That is not the glow from warm water.”

Gideon frowned at her, “I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

Grabbing her bag Gideon ran out the room before Sara could question her anymore. What was happening with Rip was too new to be put under scrutiny.

Walking through the corridors Gideon couldn’t get rid of her smile. Reaching Eve’s office, she knocked before opening the door, as she’d been told to do.

“We’re on schedule,” Eve was talking to someone on the screen in front of her, “And although a few know who he is, none of the passengers appear to suspect he’s here to check up on things. They just think he’s here with his girlfriend,” glancing up Eve saw Gideon and motioned her over, “Mother, I’d like to introduce you to Gideon Ryder. The poor soul whose been pretending to be Rip’s girlfriend the past week and a half.”

The woman on the screen was older but there was nothing old about her, her dark eyes spoke of deep intelligence and a hint of amusement.

“This is our mother, Mary Xavier,” Eve introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Gideon laughed, hoping her blush wasn’t too obvious.

“And you, Gideon. I’m extremely grateful to you for helping out,” Mary Xavier stated, “Michael insisted on coming alone and finding a way to not be noticed.”

“It’s been a lot of fun. I don’t want to be rude, but we have the candle making class soon,” Gideon said, “Is he…”

“Just round the back of the office as always,” Eve told her, “Have fun.”

“It was nice to meet you, Gideon,” Mary smiled warmly.

“And you,” Gideon gave a slight nod before she slipped away heading to the small section of the office that Rip used.

He didn’t notice her arrive as he paced the phone at his ear.

“Okay,” Rip said, “I will be home in a few days, and I will bring you a souvenir I promise,” he laughed smiling, “I love you too.”

The words hit her like a hammer and Gideon felt tears fill her eyes, this couldn’t have happened again.

Rip smiled when he finished his call, hearing a gasp near him.

Looking round Rip saw Gideon staring at him horrified and he winced realising what part of the conversation she’d heard. 

“Gideon,” he called as she spun and darted out the room, “Bugger.”

Chasing after her, he shook his head when Eve called after him confused. Running out the office, Rip saw Gideon at the end of the corridor and jogged after her.

“Leave me alone,” Gideon snapped when he caught up with her.

“Please, let me explain,” Rip said.

She shook her head, “I don’t want to hear.”

Rip stepped in front of her making her stall and Gideon looked up at him with glistening eyes, “Was it fun? Playing with me knowing what happened with Max. Was it fun?”

“Come here,” Rip used his key card to get them into the employee break room, which was thankfully empty. Gideon reluctantly sat on the sofa and waited.

“What you heard isn’t what you think,” Rip told her crouching in front of her.

Gideon folded her arms and demanded angrily, “Then what was it? How should I interpret you telling the person on the other end of the call that you love them too?”

“I have a son, Gideon,” Rip said softly.

“What?” amazement filled her voice although he could still see scepticism in her eyes.

Rip shrugged slightly, “I have a son. I was talking to him.”

“Why didn’t…”

“Because I don’t talk about him outside the family,” Rip replied, “And you were not supposed to be anything more than an acquaintance.”

Gideon sat silently taking in what he’d told her.

Taking a seat at her side, Rip smiled proudly, “His name is Jonas. He was a few months old when Miranda died. He’s my world and I hate being away from him. I make sure I call him each day.”

“How old is he now?” Gideon asked softly.

Rip grinned, “He turned ten a few days before I came here.”

“Do you have a picture?” Gideon asked quickly adding, “I’m not trying to make you prove anything.”

“It’s okay but that is a very dangerous question,” Rip chuckled as he pulled out his phone to find a picture to show her, “We could be here for days.”

Gideon giggled before smiling when Rip handed her his phone with the picture of a grinning blond-haired boy on it.

“That’s him on his birthday,” Rip explained.

“He’s adorable,” Gideon told him, as Rip beamed with pride, “And looks so much like you.”

She handed him his phone back, “I’m sorry…”

“No,” Rip cut her off, “I know what it must have sounded like. I intended to tell you about Jonas at lunch when we had the talk regarding what happens with us once the cruise ends.”

Gideon looked up at him, her eyes soft with hope, “Do you want something to happen?”

Rip gently cupped her face in his hands, “Yes. You’re the first woman I have felt anything for in a long time. I just hope the fact I’m a single father won’t change how you see me.”

“It does,” Gideon whispered, “Seeing that look of pride and adoration on your face when you talk about Jonas, it makes you even more amazing in my eyes.”

Rip kissed her softly, before resting his forehead against hers.

“We should go,” Gideon said after a moment, “You still have a job to do.”

*********************************************

Gideon was surprised how quickly the two weeks had passed and they were leaving the ship very soon. Sara was doing a final check of the room to make sure nothing had been forgotten before they left.

“Are you ready?” Rip asked, appearing at their door.

Gideon nodded smiling as he took her carryon from her, “Yes,” she took his hand and they headed up to the main deck to watch the ship going into port.

Their relationship was very young, barely a few days had passed since their first kiss but Gideon was happy and looking forward to getting to know him better.

“So, Sara,” Rip said, “I hear you will be joining us after all.”

Sara laughed, “I had a lot of fun and I will get to oversee my own team. I thought I’d give it a try.”

“Well, we’re happy to welcome you to the team,” Rip smiled, he spotted Eve waving him over, “I’ll be back in a minute,” he promised pressing a quick kiss to Gideon’s lips before heading away leaving them alone.

At Gideon’s smile, Sara chuckled, “And you didn’t want to come on the cruise.”

“I concede it was a brilliant idea,” Gideon told her, “You did well out of the two weeks. A fantastic new job where you can finally get away from working for Isabelle.”  
Sara sighed, “It is the dream. I can’t wait to hand in my resignation. I would love to tell her exactly what I think of her but instead I’m going to be super sweet and just say how sad I am to be leaving.”

“That’ll drive her crazy,” Gideon agreed amused.

“What about you?” Sara asked, “Are you sure about moving in with Rip?”

Gideon rolled her eyes at her friend, “I’m not moving in with him. He invited me to spend a few days at their summer home where we can get to know each other better, and I can also get to know Jonas.”

Wrapping her arm around her friend, Sara smiled, “You really like Rip, don’t you?”

Gideon nodded, “I do.”

“Good.”

Rip offered Gideon his hand as she stepped onto the dock and they started towards the car waiting for them. He was surprised when the doors opened, and his little boy bounded out while his mother watched from the front passenger window.

“Jonas,” Rip crouched to catch his son in a hug, “Oh I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Daddy,” Jonas whispered.

Pulling back Rip rested his hand on his son’s cheek for a moment before he stood and turned to the beautiful woman standing waiting.

“Jonas, I want you to meet someone,” Rip said with a smile, “This is Gideon. She’s going to spend a few days with us at the summer house.”

“Hello, Jonas,” Gideon smiled at him offering her hand, “Your dad has told me so much about you.”

Jonas took her hand and smiled back, “Are you my Daddy’s new girlfriend?”

“Ahh…”

“Yes,” Rip told him with a smile, “Is that okay?”

Jonas nodded, “Grandma says you need one.”

Rip frowned at his mother while Gideon chuckled behind him.

“It’s lovely to meet you in person, Gideon,” his mother spoke up, “We can talk more during the drive.”

Rip shook his head at her before turning to his son again, “Back in the car and we’ll get going."

His little boy, and light of his life, beamed at him before bouncing back into the car. Rip turned to Gideon and rested his hands on her waist.

“Last chance to run away,” he told her.

Gideon slid her arms around his neck, “I think I’ll stay.”

“Good,” he kissed her, frowning when Jonas called at them to hurry up.

Taking Gideon’s hand, Rip led her to the car. Sliding in Rip sat with Jonas on one side and Gideon on the other as they headed away from the dock.

Glancing at the beautiful woman at his side, Rip smiled happy he’d been talked into spending the two weeks on the cruise.


End file.
